


Paper Scars

by zoruapng (maggei)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel Reyes Is Sad, Happy Ending, Jack Morrison Helps Him Through It, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Scars, for once lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggei/pseuds/zoruapng
Summary: Sometimes Gabriel just needs a reminder.





	Paper Scars

Gabriel hates days like these.

Days where he can’t look himself in the mirror, because the scars that litter his body feel like an accessory he’d do anything to rid of. People would say that they were cool; it showed he’d been through wars. And, sure, that was true, but it didn’t help that every time he saw himself undressed, he wanted to look away. There was a point where it was simply too much. He had hit that mark. 

He stood in front of the mirror without his shirt. Scars criss-crossed over his chest, arms, and abdomen. Gabe’s eyes outlined every single one, lips pursed with the effort not to throw his shirt back on. He knows Jack loves them -- he says they’re part of them -- but he’s never been able to see how. 

Gabe’s finger brushed over one of the scars on his side. It was slightly raised, a lighter color than his original brown pigment. Just feeling the scar made his lips purse harder. This process went on, and he’s sure if his teeth bit down any harder, his lips would’ve bled. 

He was snapped out of his focus by a touch to his forearm. It was gentle, but enough to drag him out of the negative trance he entered. It took him a second, but he saw Jack in the mirror and smiled at him. It didn’t quite meet his eyes. The look on Jack’s face told that he had noticed. 

Arms wrapped around him. Although the strike-commander’s hands were cold, they brought a sense of familiarity. Jack’s head rested on his shoulder. Gabriel didn’t say anything; he knew he didn’t have to. The silence was welcome between the both of them. Touch was enough. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jack reassures softly after a few long beats of silence pass. “Every part of you.” His hands lower, brushing softly against the rough terrain of scars scattered across Gabriel’s torso. “Every,” he pressed a kiss to one on his back, “single,” a kiss on his shoulder, “thing,” a kiss on his neck. 

Gabriel leaned into the soft touches, a smile gently forming on his lips. Jack always knew how to console him when he got like this. It was something he loved so much about how he and Jack simply linked together like a puzzle piece. Call him cheesy, but he often felt he and Jack were the definition of soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is just a little drabble i wrote to kinda project my own things onto a character gdhslgkjh . i hope you enjoyed!!  
> my tumblr is @zoruapng if you want to talk!


End file.
